Real Haunted World
by Sk8erGrl chan
Summary: What happens when I want company in my haunted mansion? I make a new show, of course. But this time, I kidnap all of Tokyo Mew Mew. Bwah hahaha! Aren't I funny? No? Okay then. SEQUEL TO THE RYOU SHOW!
1. Holy cow it's starting!

**Real Haunted World...**

**Yeh, I know that you guys miss THE RYOU SHOW. I miss it tons too! Bwah :P Sooo, I decided to make a sequel! Tee hee hee! Have fun reading!**

**Darkness...**

"Wha...what's going on?" Ichigo's voice quivered. "I...I don't know, Ichigo san." Retasu whispered timidly. "This is scary, na no da!" chimed the monkey mew. "Whatever is going on? I'm missing my tea time!" Minto cried impatiently. "Yeah, what's going on?" Ryou demanded to know. "Now, now, Ryou, I'm sure there's an explanation behind all this." Keiichiro replied in his usual calm tone. "Could this be a trap?" Zakuro said without motion or feeling in her voice.

Suddenly, the whole place lights up. Ryou looks around, horrified. "Where are we?" Ichigo questioned. "I can't believe it. She came back for me..." Ryou groaned, thinking that he should fake a heart attack. "Huh? You know where we are?" Minto asked. "Unfortunately yes. We're in..." Ryou was cut off by a loud blasting of "Note To Self" by From First To Last.

"Where did this awful music come from?!" Purin hollered, plugging her ears.

-DRUM ROLLLLLL!!!-

Sk8erGrl chan pops out. "Ta-daaaa!! I'm back and I'm here to stay!" Sk8erGrl chan giggled. Everyone stared at the silver haired girl. "Not you again..." Ryou groaned. "Yes me! I have kidnaped you all! And I've brought you to my HAUNTED MANSIONN!!!! Filled with ghosts and vampires (VAMPIRES ROCK!) And ghouls and goblins and whatnot! And you all get to stay here with me and the rest of my "crew!"

"This little girl has a crew?" Minto sneered. "I ain't a little girl! I haven't worn a bib in months! (J/k, I haven't worn a bib in YEARS)

Everyone kept on staring. "Her "crew," as she calls it, is just a bunch of her friends who help her and her stupidity. Such as this." Ryou explained.

"Yup! And THIS time, I'm going to let you guys talk about how you feel about living together with each other for the next three months!" Sk8erGrl chan cheered. Yay!

"This is going to be fun!" Purin exclaimed with pure glee. "Right on, my Pudding Sista!" Sk8erGrl chan exclaimed with an equal amount of pure glee.

Tim Burton, Flying Dutchman, and Oogie Boogie came out. "Let's rock, dudes!" Tim Burton chimed. "This is gonna rock my socks!" Oogie Boogie cheered. "I'm starving. Who wants an a egg and bacon sandwich? I do!" Flying Dutchman giggled, and then skipped off to make his precious sandwich.

"Well, review folks! And next chapter, we'll see what happens on the first night of the Tokyo Mew Mew people's stay at my haunted mansion of rockin' poptarts!


	2. Yeeesss! The Happy Hotel!

**Real Haunted World**

Ichigo looked solemnly out her window, wondering how it ended up that way. _"Ryou... loves me?" _she thought dumbly. She twirled her ruby coloured hair between her fingers. The pearly white stars danced behind the window pane, in the never ending black sky. She sighed heavily._ "I better get to sleep." _Ichigo thought to herself. She took hold of the bed sheets on her new bed, lifted them, and screamed bloody murder. Poltergeists flew out from underneath the bed sheets. Ichigo screamed as one of the ghosts went right through her body. "Hello!" Sk8erGrl chan greeted happily, as she barged in. "W...what's up with all these ghosts??" Ichigo squealed like a baby with a full diaper. "What? The poltergeists? Don't be such a cry baby!" Sk8erGrl chan smiled and flipped her silver hair away from her metallic orbs. "B...b...but..." Ichigo whimpered cowardly. "So! How do you feel about being here so far???" Sk8erGrl chan asked excitedly. "Yeah! How's it feel, Ichigo??" Tim Burton questioned, pushing a camera into her face. "Why do you have a camera..?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. "Oh, well, we're going to be filming this as the latest reality show! When Tokyo Mew Mew folks get stuffed into a haunted mansion because of some strange computer obsessed lunatic! That's me!" Sk8erGrl chan smiled "So, answer the question!" Sk8erGrl chan giggled. Ichigo gulped and smiled ever so fakely. _"Hyper person..." _Ichigo thought. "Well, I guess it's nice. It's really, really scary though! Do you think you could tone down the scariness?" Ichigo asked as politely as she could possibly manage. Sk8erGrl chan smiled primly. "Surreee. Of courrrsssee." she hissed sweetly. And that creepy hiss can only mean one thing...

"So how do you like your room?" Tim Burton asked the strawberry haired girl. "Oh! It's...umm... wonderful?" she tried. The room had old faded away pink colored walls, and a dark beige HIGHLY ornate carpet. There was only one light, and it was very faint. There was a chair in the corner of the room, matching the carpet. The window was dusty, but the stars were incredibly bright on that side of England...

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay, Ichi!" Sk8erGrl chan cheered. And with that, she left the room with a slam of the door.

Ichigo sighed again. _"How hyper she can be..."_

XXX

Minto stared at her reflection. 100 Mintos stared back at her. She sighed. _"Some mirror..." _she thought sourly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, disgusted at the room she had to stay in. "Hi hi!" Sk8erGrl chan laughed as she entered Minto's room. "Oh, it's you." Minto sneered. "So how do you like your stay so far, Birdie?" she asked sweet as pie. "Don't call me such a preposterous name. And I absolutely hate it, if you must know." Minto huffed. "Oh? Then, what would make it better for you? Hm?" Sk8erGrl chan asked suspiciously. "Well, I would like some attention for once. And a better room." Minto enquired. "Well, I could get ya some attention, but the room is your only option, Muffin." the silver haired chick smirked. Minto just frowned at the awful nickname. Tim Burton just giggled to himself behind the camera. "So do ya like your room, Cookie?" Sk8erGrl chan asked casually.

"No." Minto answered quickly, without having the need to think about it. The room had pale gray walls and a wooden floor. In the corner of the room, was a small vanity with the black paint chipping off. The mirror on top of the vanity was broken into a million pieces, some fallen and forgotten on the wooden floor, and some holding on to the base of the mirror, making clones of who ever or whatever fell into the view of the remaining shards.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Puddin,' just get to sleep already. You need to prepare for tomorrow!" Sk8erGrl chan reminded Minto.

Minto cringed at her latest nickname. "S..sure." she stuttered and crawled onto the creaky bed.

XXX

Retasu shook with fear. Her clear glasses slipped to the tip of her nose, and she didn't notice. She gulped nervously and continued shaking. "Hola, Lettie!" Sk8erGrl chan screeched with glee as she popped into the room. "B...b...be ca...care...ful!" Retasu stuttered... again. "Why should I???" boomed Sk8erGrl chan, in a fake Darth Vader voice.

"B...be..because there's something in the closet making eerie noise..." Retasu stuttered, trembling violently.

Sk8erGrl chan gave her a weird look. And then kicked the closet. A ghost came out.

"Yo, dude!" Sk8erGrl chan boomed. "Wassup, Sk8erGrl chan?! Oh yeah! Cricket's in the HIZZOUSE!!!" the ghost screeched, sounding like some rapper or something. Silly ghost! The silver eyed girlie asked him politely (or rapper-ly) to go to his room and stop having fun with Lettie without her. Retasu just watched in sheer terror. Gah! What a green haired fool, yo! Yo, Dawg I'm out.

XXX

Pudding hopped and hopped. Again and again. Hyper monkey! SOME ONE must've found their way to the cookie room! Tee hee!

"Bonjour, Hyper Simian! I have come, seeking for your opinion on my super awesome mansion that doesn't even have air conditioning."

"The Everglot's were POOR! They couldn't AFFORD the flippin' A/C. What do ya think they are? Kings? Pshhh.. My butt..." Tim Burton sassed Sk8erGrl chan, who just sucked in her cheeks.

"So what do ya think of the kitchen?" the bat/bunny girl inquired. The mansion had run out of rooms, so Pudding happily declared that she would be just as comfortable in the kitchen. Haha! Comfortable, my foot!

"I love this kitchen! There's so many little ghosties in the cookie jar! Na no da!" the yellow mew cheered. "And I love the color of the walls!" she added.

The walls were covered in yellow flowered wallpaper. But the wallpaper was drooping off of the walls and they looked filthy as well. There was pale faded yellow curtains in there too, but they were ripped up in all directions. The floor was tiled black and white. Like a checkered zebra. Woah, that was a stupid simile. Moving on.

"Is there anything that you'd like to see happen on this wacky show?" Timmy B asked.

"Hmmm... well, I'd love to see Zakuro fall in love! She hardly ever smiles, and that makes Pudding chan very unhappy!" Pudding answered cutely.

"Yowza! Thank you for that very LOVELY idea, Pudding chan!!" Sk8erGrl chan giggled.

XXX

"So Zakuro... you're saying that you hate everyone male in this mansion... romance wise?" Tim Burton tried to make sense, but failing. "Yes." Zakuro replied, with no change in her tone. GOD! YOU GOTTA SMILE SOMETIME, YOU PURPLE THINGIE MA BOBBER!

"Okies! That's all we need to know!" Sk8erGrl chan rushed. "Come on, Tim B. Let's go before she suspects anything." she whispered under her breath.

XXX

Ryou stared at his window. Keiichiro watched him worriedly. It's not everyday your best friend confesses to his long time crush. And it's not everyday some psycho kidnaps you.

"Ryoouuu..." Sk8erGrl chan roared, appearing from under his bed.

(This is the part where Ryou screams bloody murder and Sk8erGrl chan tickles his hairy armpits. Hohohohooo!!! Ryou chan needs a razorrr!!111!)

"Sk8erGrl chan! Lunatic! Stop that!" he yelled.

"Sowwy, Ryou chan! SOOOOO how do ya like it here?" she asked.

"I don't." he hastily answered.

"I..I do!" Keiichiro piped in. What a sweet pony tailed dude! Maybe I'll get him a cake someday... Neh... I can't afford one... Cow pie darn it...

"Humph... Soon...soon..." Sk8erGrl chan hushed, carrying a sharp knife around, and backing into the shadows. Ooh! Creepy stuffs!

XXX

FANGIRL HOUR!

Bonjour, my petite sparrows! ("Make 5 Wishes" reference. I do not own Make 5 Wishes)

That was da second chapter of Real Haunted World! Wasn't it boring? I thought it was! So to spice it up, howz about I answer some reviews?

Misha 12: Hola! Yupper, you can be a fangirl! Here's your uniform -hands her a T Shirt that says "Got Ryou?" on it.- Oh my! Hiroki you stud! -Sk8erGrl chan blushes-

Sterling Fire Kitty: Sure! I lurve vampires cuz they're so dang cool! So here ya go! Magical vampire powers!

MewCuxie 12: Sweet nicknames! Can I pwease use 'em? Don't worries! I'll credit you in there!

HeyHaiPotatoes: Nah! This is a regular ol' haunted mansion. No poptarts. I just said that cuz I'm a wacky ol' nut from a Happy Hotel!

Infomercial dude:

Yeeesss! The Happy Hotel! Complete with pretty padded walls and free straightjackets! And outdoor pools and yummy food! Yeeesss! The Happy Hotel! We welcome you psychos!

Bleeeepp! Note the Happy Hotel does not actually have food or pools. Curse you psychos! Bleeppp

Informercial over.

Sk8erGrl chan's eyes are bugging out. Some infomercial dude just commited breaking and entering into her mansion to tell her about her birthplace? Ppsh... weird...

Zovesta: Yeah, I know. And this chappie wasn't so kooky either.. Soo! I promise you guys a rib snorting, milk spewing chapter next time! Yeah, I'll try to squeeze in some dares in this one. Me? Rock? Well... lessee.. Holy cow this is the first time in 13 years that someone's called me "rockin." Holy snot, I deserve a medal or something!

-gives herself a medal reading "The Idiot Convention. Where Idiots Can Attack Freely Without The Coppers Knowing!"-

Keiichiro pops out. "NO! I'm truly happy! -starts weeping and locks himself into an emo closet. SUCK IT UP YA EMO!-

Sk8erGrl chan: Well there ya have it folks! Tune in next time! Review and don't call the cops! I don't think they like it that their Happy Hotel President has escaped to come back to her mansion home again! Sayonara!


	3. Yo yo!

**ATTENTION FOLKS!**

There seems to be a tie in my Latest Poll "What Sort of Oneshot Should I Create Next?"

So I need YOUR help! Please, if you have time, vote in my poll, and we could all live happily ever after, and I won't get caught by the cops.

-Larry walks in-

Larry: Hey. What happened to my order of Chicken Nuggets and a Quarter Pounder? Eh?? Hey! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you punk! -mauls an innocent old granny-

Well... just take a vote on my poll, and no one gets hurt. Larry don't poke her eyes! She'll have a heart attack, ya buffoon! Gah!


	4. Michael Jackson KILLS

**REAL HAUNTED WORLD**

**(IF YOU REEALLY WANT TO LAUGH, READ THE ENTIRE STORY!)**

Larry walks in-

Larry: Hey. What happened to my order of Chicken Nuggets and a Quarter Pounder? Eh?? Hey! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you punk! -mauls an innocent old granny-

"Larry! Don't poke her in the eyes! Gah! You buffoon!" Sk8erGrl chan screeched like some barbaric monkey.

"Don't bug me, woman! Can't you see I'm busy beatin' the living crud outta this ol' lady??" Larry yelled back like some sort of gangsta. Harhar! Stupid wannabe Larry!

Sk8erGrl chan gave him a nice roundhouse kick to the face. Serves him right, the boulder! Larry pouted like the baby he was. Can't take the pain like a man, eh? Dummy.

"Oi! (Hey!) Where's the shower?" Ryou asked Sk8erGrl chan, appearing out of nowhere. The red haired wild child looked at him and smiled. "In there..." she said spookily, pointing to a creaky wooden door in the corner. "Th...thanks." Ryou stuttered. Someone's bein' a bit shy!

OoO

"Hello my fellow reindeer! (that would be you, the reader) How are ya'll doing? Peachy keen? That's swell! Anyway, this is the 4th chappie to REAL HAUNTED WORLD! Today, Ichigo will begin flirting with Larry, Mint will finally get some attention, Lettuce will get a 'frosty' surprise, Pudding will get locked in a special room, Zakuro will get some loooovvvveeee. Ryou will have some fun with me, and Keiichiro will prepare to suffer. Are ya ready?! I said, ARE YA READY??! WELL YA BETTER GET READY, YOU IDIOT, BECAUSE THE STORY ALREADY STARTED!!!!

OoO

BREAKFAST-

Ichigo munched silently. Obviously, eating at the same table as all of these other people CAN get a little embarrassing. Psh, well no durr. Everyone was eating a yummy helping of Cap'n Crunch (like the best flippin' cereal eva) except for Pudding who was having a delicious vanilla and banana pie with banana ice cream. Actually, that sounds pretteh good.

"This breakfast is a disgrace. I mean, cereal? I would prefer a nice plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs, with a nice dish of toast and jam on the side." Mint snobbily broke the silence.

Sk8erGrl chan tried her best not to wring her neck. Who the flip does this blue haired dudette think she is?! King of The Bermuda Triangle?! I think NOT!

"I..I like this cereal, Miss Sk8erGrl chan!" Keiichiro sweat dropped.

Sk8erGrl chan giggled. "Oh, PLEASE. Call me by my nickname." she laughed. "Which is?" Ryou ryou-ishly asked. "Who the heck do yah think ya are, ya brain fart? King of Milwaukee? (probably spelled it wrong) the wacky chick hollered in the hairy arm pitted blondie's ears (HIS EARS ARE HAIRY TOO! CHRIST ALMIGHTY, RYOU! EVER HEARD OF A RAZOR???)

Larry walked in. Psh. Late to breakfast? Larry's such a lazy butt face. "Hey, Keiichiro. Her nickname's Spider. And the nickname for her nickname is Spidy." he answered. Sometimes that Larry kid's gotta learn when to keep his fat pie hole zipped. And then! SUDDENLY!!! LARRY PUT HIS FILTHY FEET ON MMMYYYY DINING TABLE!!

"Yo Buttwipe!" the crimson headed Spidy screeched. "Who died and made YOU the head of this mansion?! EH?!! I'M THE ONE THAT PAYS THE BILLS SO YA BETTER SCOOT THEM NASTY FEETS OF YO'S OFFA MAH DANG TABLE!! SHABAM!" she yelled. What is this? Anti- comedy? XD haha, it slays me...

Larry smiled seductively. "Oh, but my dear Spider, I love you so much, that I just HAD to put my feet on your delicate table." he smoothly spoke into Sk8erGrl chan's ear while everyone just sweat dropped at the 'couple.'

"Uh, dude your not scoring any extra points with me with THAT compliment. Now, go wake up the rest of the lazy buttwipes." Spidy commented, while Larry just pumped extra blood through his head. SOMEONE'S been eatin' too much sugar! (what the heck does that have to do with anything?)

"Fine, fine, fine..." Larry grumbled, stumbling to 'their' room.

"Umm, who's 'they?'" Lettuce asked shyly. "You'll find out when your older, Sebastian." Sk8erGrl chan giggled, and then twitched. "M..my name is Lettuce..." she stuttered, but Sk8erGrl chan just slithered to 'their' room.

OoO Fun With Ichigo OoO

Ichigo sighed sadly, still thinking to the time when Ryou confessed to her. What will happen to them? "sigh... Ryo- GAHHHHH!!" she hollered. Why, you ask? Well, because Larry had popped up in front of her of course! "Whacha doing?" he asked childishly. "A..anou (umm) I'm just thinking about something." Ichigo nervously answered. "Yeah, yeah yeah. I need to ask you something, Fruity." Larry rudely (WHAT A BALLOON!) responded. Ichigo had the face of someone who was just told "YOU -bleep- -bleep- bleep- you can just kiss my -bleep!-." "Uh, what is it, Larry kun?" Fruity asked. "Well, Spidy's a little mean to me, and to tell ya the truth, she's a little... umm... cute." he blushed.

Ichigo gave a cutesy little 'nya' in return. AWWW!!! "So I need you to make her jealous!" Larry pounded his fist into the air. "WHAAA???!!" Ichigo screamed into the face of all humanity. "Well, you're cute too, in your own SPECIAL way, so you would TOTALLY make Spidy chan jealous! So, you gonna do it or not?" Larry spoke excitedly "It would really mean a lot to me. And maybe I could even help you with your Blondie problem."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and nodded. "Okay..." she shakily whispered. "SWEET! This is gonna be AWESOME! C'mere, Fruity!" he yelled putting his arm around her shoulder. Seriously, Ichi, what were you THINKING?

OoO Minto's Attention OoO

Minto huffed huffily. Huff Huff Huff. My god, Minto, are you a chimney or somethin'? "Whaddup with you, Minty? You're scaring Mickey." Sk8erGrl chan pointed to behind a chair, where Mickey Mouse hid, crying into his silly little hankie of magical joy. And joyness.

"What is wrong with me? You promised me attention! I'm getting more and more ignored you nincompoop!" she tensed. Sk8erGrl chan's eye twitched like it was on hackin' fire. "Of course you'll get attention, Mint. You'll get it..." Sk8erGrl chan said tightly. And then she once again, backed up into god dang shadows.

OoO Lettuce's WTF Moment OoO

Lettuce looked around nervously. She had decided to take a nap in her room and when she woke up, she was locked in some strange room. AND WHAT'S EVEN CREEPIER? THERE WAS GREEN SLIME DRIPPIN FROM DA WALLS! (just like in that Spongebob episode! zomg, a reference!)

And then... out of nowhere... A BUNCH OF FLIPPIN GIANT SNOWMEN POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE! that's freakin' scary... freakin' stupid... scary... (Fred reference)

"Oh dear!" Lettuce exclaimed! The snowmen bombarded towards her and in her fear, Lettuce did not think of getting out of the hackin' way (ha! another Fred reference! How do ya like them apples, sonny?!)

AND THENN!! The snowmen started to shave pancakes down her throat! (tee hee, that was a Courage the Cowardly Dog reference! Boo-yah!)

"Frfldkhn" Lettuce murfled, her mouth filled with fatty, butter-y dough. The snowmen then jumped on a nearby table and began to...

dance the THRILLER! Michael Jackson popped up out of nowhere in his magical UFO of Wonder and screeched out "DaMn... Where'd that crazeh girl wit da bacon 'n egg sammiches go?"

Lettuce passed out from all of the random aliens (how do ya like them apples, Michael?! YOU CAN JUST KISS MY BUM, LOSER!) and the random references.

OoO Pudding's Lock Up OoO

"Na no da?" Pudding na-no-da-ed. "Pudding's locked in a room?" she looked around. "Filled with pictures of Ryou kun making out with President Bush?"

Sk8erGrl chan coughed. Pudding turned to see Sk8erGrl chan staring at her, her eyes WIIIIIDE open. "Whatcha doing here, Spidy chan!?" Pudding cried out with glee. "WHAT?! I am SOOO not getting cookies! What makes you think that?!" Sk8erGrl chan jumped to conclusions. "Well, you have cookie crumbs on your mouth and you're wearing a shirt that says 'THE COOKIES ARE MINE, GHETTO FREAK!' " Pudding inquired.

"Don't get smart with me, Missy! I don't wanna hafta bring in.." Sk8erGrl chan took a dramatic pause, and with a clap of thunder and a swift turn of her head to a random camera, said "themmm."

"Who's 'them?' " Pudding has much too many questions.

"I hafta lay off the cookies... on a diet... Jenny Craig..." Sk8erGrl chan muttered, obviously going crazy.

"Hey! Why did you lock me in here, anyway?!" Pudding yelped.

"Sk8erGrl chan simply knocked Pudding out with a random cookie jar and ran off to "study."

OoO Zakuro LOVE OoO

Zakuro was caught in a closet making out with Elmo the doll! (true story... let's just say... my friend's little sister is one lonely little girl...)

"Ooooh, Zakuro! Come with me to... Elmo's World!" Elmo said, in hopes of sounding romantic/cool/gangsta.

"NEVER!" Zakuro cried out. And then she disappeared to dream of Pai or something.

"Oh, cow pie, not another one!" Elmo pouted.

"ELMO! Get yo lazy butt off the ground and come TALK with me!" Elmo's wife, Elmo-ina, yelled in her 'man voice.'

"WHATever, dear!" Elmo sulked. Cheer up, Emo! Er, I mean Elmo...

OoO Keiichiro's Living Heck! OoO

Keiichiro was in the kitchen, looking for something to cook. Let's just say, when the man doesn't get to cook, he gets a LITTLE ticked off.

"Where the -censored- is the -censored censored censored censored censored- cooking material -censored-!!!!11" he hollered into the oxygen. You're BREATHING MAH AIR! THAT'S NOT FREE ANYMORE!

Keiichiro began to destroy everything surrounding him. Like the oven, the leftover Chinese food, my report card (3 F's? I suck at math...) and a Lettuce who was still trying to digest the pancakes that were still sticking out her mouth.

Lettuce got knocked out cold by Keiichiro, who chucked a coconut (for coconut cream pie, gosh darnit!) at her unforgiving skull. Lettuce passed out and dreamed of a special land...filled with pudding and magical time traveling elves...

SHE HAS NO IDEA XD

OoO Ryou and Sk8erGrl chan Time! OoO

"Come on! Just 20!" Sk8erGrl chan pleaded the Hairy Blondie. "I said No! You don't NEED 20 dollars! What are you gonna use it for anyway?" he asked angrily.

"I'm just gonna use it for mass world domination! It's about time I ruled the planet with my Haunted Nutcrackers." Sk8erGrl chan whined.

"Well, no! I will most certainly NOT let you rule the world! Trust me, I KNOW what you're capable of!" Ryou twitched in fear. Dummy.

Sk8erGrl chan pouted angrily, and in her rage, she pantsed Ryou.

Ryou's face looked like: O.o

Haha! Pretty sweet boxers Ryou! Pink frilly ones with sparkly unicorns? They match mine!

Sk8erGrl chan pulled down her pants and showed the world her matching boxers! And together, Ryou and Sk8erGrl chan danced the dance of Irish Magicalness (woop! Go Ireland! I love ya!)

FANGIRL HOUR!

Okay, everyone! There's the chapter I promised ya! Ya happy? If you're not, well... just tell me and I'll try my hardest to involve ya in the next chapter!

Alright my Poptarts of Gore and Doom, let's answer some FanGirls!

Tim Burton (my awesome camera man) started doing the Haruhi Suzumiya dance with Oogie Boogie and the Flying Dutchman joining in.

"Hey! Let me join!" Sk8erGrl chan squealed and the 3 best friends began to dance.

ForgiveButNeverForget: ZOMG! You found about her love triangle with Elmo AND Dora the Explorer! NO WAY! XD Haha, JK

OhMyGoshsickels: Of course you can be a fangirl! Here! -hands OMGS an official uniform saying 'Got Ryou?'- And for extra measure, you can get a free baseball cap saying 'THE HAUNTED NUTCRACKERS WILL TAKE OVER DA WORLD!' Tee hee, yeah, happy people are cool! (can be a LITTLE annoying sometimes too, but...)

Zovesta: Holy cow pie! Tank you very much, madam! Haha! Yeah, I love foreign peeps. Dey da bomb!

Gingeh: Yah, I'm not a big fan of Lettuce either! Woop woop! Free food! Just for that, you get to have a free donut that has Ryou's face on it! I named it Carl!

Zakuro Haruno: Those stupid Happy Hotel Guards are ALWAYS after me! My goodness! Sure! Here ya goez -hands Zakuro Haruno the magical 'Got Ryou?' T- shirt-

And, you also get to have a magical perfume that I call "eau de Ryou." XD

Mew Somomo: I know, the man seriously needs to shave for god sakes! Now I know what to give him for Mother's Day!

Mew Cuxie12: thank you berry muchisimo Mew Cuxie chan! Heehee, I lurb tickling peoples armpits a lot! (that sounded so queer O.o)

Oogie Boogie, Flying Dutchman, Tim Burton and Sk8erGrl chan all joined hands and began to spin in circles. YEY! BFFS FOR EVA!

Hehe, wait'll the next chapter every bodies:3 I'm out!


End file.
